


Eye of the Beholder

by Jackfruit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fear entity pov, Other, POV First Person, This is a weird one folks, Wordcount: 100-500, bc im hilarious, but its "Eye" instead of "I"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: A study of a fear entity and its thoughts(?) on one Martin Blackwood.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Beholding/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the microfic baebee!!!
> 
> This was some dumb thing I wrote at 1 am like two weeks ago. Lowkey inspired by "Such Soft Decay" by besselfcn bc their interpretation of Martin and his relationship to the Eye is *chefs kiss* pls read it but heed the tags and whatnot.

"It doesn't want to hurt me?"  
"And me?"  
"I won't let it."

-  
There is a creature named Martin Blackwood. 

It is of the same species that breathed me into existence in their screams; the species that to this day gives me the most pleasure to Watch.

Martin Blackwood belongs to my Archive. Eye have Watched and Seen every moment of their lives, from the moment they were born, to when their paths first tangled together like fishing wire. Eye saw as the Archive changed, Knew he had fallen in love before even he fully comprehended it.

It is a concept Eye have always known, but never understood. Love- the anthisis to fear. And yet when love is funneled through the same vessel, it can be just as sweet as terror to Behold. 

Just as the Archive is tied to me, so am Eye tied to it. All its fear, its joy, its desires, its love- it feels as if it is my own. After a lifetime of fear and despair, these new emotions are truly a sight Eye delight in.

Which brings things back to Martin Blackwood. A man, a creature Eye have never had interest in outside of Watching and Knowing. It is not a special creature to me. 

But it is to my Archive. 

It is that love, that passion, that I feel most from the Archive. 

And it is addicting.

Eye Watch, and Eye Know, and yet it is this creature of which Eye already Know everything about that my gaze always returns to. Each time an inevitable wave of love flows from the Archive and into the knowledge Eye hold, Eye feel it as if it were my own. Eye see the way the Archive kisses its love, the way it holds the creature, and Eye want it.

Eye want to swallow it whole.

"You cannot have him, he is mine," the Archive always seems to say. But Eye am patient, and Eye am Observant. Eye do not Know the future, but surely one day the Archive will surrender itself fully to the power it holds, and when it does,

Eye will take what is mine.


End file.
